halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle over Cuenzi
|date = June 16 2565|place = Cuenzi Orbit|result = Tactical Fleet of Regretful Redemption Victory * Zaz ‘Solok killed *Fleet of Glorious Redemption severally crippled *Mental detonation of Kyle-A245 progressing *Sub-Fleet of Schism's Death brought under the command of Uhze ‘Nar Minor UNSC Tactical Victory *Fal ‘Taralum(ee) is killed|side1 = * * |side2 = Fleet of Regretful Redemption|commanders1 = * Damon Janeiro * Zaz ‘Solok * Kyle-A245|commanders2 = * Uhze ‘Nar * Fal ‘Taralum(ee)|forces1 = *UNSC Rio **Shield Team **8 *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **1 ***Speaker of Peace **2 ***Ally of Peace ***Serpent's Pass **2 |forces2 = *2 **The Great Emperor *5 *2 **The Great Demise *1 **New Lifebringer *Several fighters|casual1 = * Zaz ‘Solok * Adam Johnson *1 **Ally of Peace *2 *Several fighters|casual2 = * Fal ‘Taralum(ee) *1 **The Great Demise *1 **The Great Emperor *1 *Several fighters}}The Battle over Cuenzi was a single day long battle that saw a joint - task force go against the forces of Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest lead by Uhze ‘Nar who was joined by Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of Schism’s Death. The battle saw the large destruction of Schism’s Death in addition to its commander, Fal ‘Taralum(ee). While the UNSC did not suffer any major losses, the death of Adam Johnson of Shield Team continued to rack both and the team. However, the Swords lost was tremendous, having to lose Zaz 'Solok and his ship, the Ally of Peace. Background After seven years on the hunt for the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, was able to once again track down Uhze ‘Nar and his now 10 ship large fleet joined forces with Fal ‘Taralum(ee) over the latter’s home world of Cuenzi, a Sangheili colony near the boarder of Sangheili and space. With the assistance of the , ‘Nar was located and a response team was set. The UNSC Rio decided to enact alone with the might of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption to assist them. Zaz 'Solok was more than willing to work alongside his old and now new friends to hunt down the Sangheili terrorist and bring an end to the threat, once and for all. While the Glorious Redemption had roughly 20 ships in its fleet, ‘Solok only deployed his new flagship, the Speaker of Peace, two cruisers including the Serpent’s Pass along with two captured corvettes from Installation 07. The Battle Arrival at Cuenzi After leaving slip-space, the Fleet of Glorious Redemption deployed fighters and cruisers to counterattack ‘Nar’s offensive front. Swiftly punching a hole in the newly reformed Regretful Redemption, ‘Solok’s troops were able to guide the UNSC Rio into the fray and prepared for deployment of Shield Team. The spartans deployed from and moved into the heart of the Covenant fleet. During the break through of the fleet, Fal ‘Taralum(ee) moved his ship, the Great Emperor, towards one of ‘Solok’s cruisers, Ally of Peace which he was currently on board of. Seeing the impending fight, ‘Solok ordered his ship to be abandoned as he guided the carrier towards ‘Taralum(ee)’s bridge. Once the ship was cleared, ‘Solok rammed head on into ‘Taralum(ee)’s ship and both commanders died in battle. Boarding the Great Demise With the death of ‘Solok, Kyle-A245 was outraged and personally boarded the Great Demise and opened fire along the upper hull. Shield Team joined in the attacks as did the rest of ‘Solok’s fleet and unleashed heavy fire on all Covenant forces. Shield Team boarded the Great Demise for the upper landing pad and fought through the ship and into the hanger. Adam Johnson was left to guard the hanger while the rest of Shield moved to attack ‘Nar. After leaving, a small arrived led by ‘Nar and attacked Johnson. Johnson was able to hold off the squad, killing several before being wounded by ‘Nar. Johnson then stated that none of them had any honor left, to which, ‘Nar agreed. ‘Nar then killed Johnson and ordered his new , the New Lifebringer to move and pick them up while the Great Demise prepared for destruction. ‘Nar ordered the evacuation of the ship and departed to the New Lifebringer as the Great Demise was pelted with heavy fire. Shield Team arrived to the bridge, although, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer New Lifebringer. Kyle request some form of drop ship to arrive an a containing Hirek Zattin, arrived and rescued the spartans and brought them back to the Rio. The New Lifebringer glassed the Great Demise, hitting one of the Glorious Redemption’s cruisers in the process. Then, ‘Nar remaining 7 ships jumped into sip-space and left the world. Aftermath Following the battle, recalled the spartans as the questioned the effectiveness of the spartans. The council suggested that additional spartan squads be deployed to combat against the remnants of the fleet. However, both ONI and Captain Janeiro argued against the issue, putting faith into both the council and other officers that ‘Nar would die in the following battle. TImeline June 14 * scouts locate Uhze ‘Nar and Fal ‘Taralum(ee) over the Sangheili colony of Cuenzi. * Shield Team, UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption is deployed against the threat. June 16 * The and engage ‘Nar’s forces. * Fal ‘Taralum(ee) rams his ship into the Ally of Peace killing both himself and Zaz ‘Solok. * Shield Team boards the Great Demise to kill ‘Nar. * ‘Nar kills Adam Johnson and escapes onto the New Lifebringer. * The Great Demise is destroyed but Shield Team escapes with Hirek Zattin. * ‘Nar and his fleet of seven ships escapes the UNSC and Swords. * Battle ends. Combatants / Space Assests * UNSC Rio ** 8 * Fleet of Glorious Redemption * 1 ** Speaker of Peace * 2 ** Ally of Peace ** Serpent's Pass * 2 * Several Fighters Units * Shield Team Personnel * Damon Janeiro * Zaz 'Solok * Kyle-A245 * Kevin Miles * Maya Vono * Joseph Avery * Adam Johnson Fleet of Regretful Redemption Space Assets * 2 ** The Great Emperor * 5 * 2 * 1 ** New Lifebringer * Several Fighters Units * 'Nar's Personnel * Uhze 'Nar * Fal ‘Taralum(ee) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Post War Era